Samsara (GREEN)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Hidup ini segala-galanya tentang reinkarnasi dan takdir kejamnya yang abadi. ・ [Bhagavad Gita 2.27. GREEN; Sugaya baru menyadari kalau malaikat tidak selalu identik dengan putih.] ・ [Asa(sr)Iso]
**Samsara**

 **Warning:** Modified Canon. Death Chara. _Boy x Boy_. OOC.

 **A/N** : Oneshot bersambung (?) terdiri dari 7 keping cerita berurutan yang mengusung tema reinkarnasi. Semua kisah diambil dari sejarah asli kemudian diotak-atik secara brutal. Tidak ada maksud mencemari nama tokoh dengan menggeser setting dan fakta, semua hanya demi kepentingan plot semata. Btw, author note bisa diintip di chapter ending.

 **A** sano **G** akuhou X **I** sogai **Y** uuma

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **GREEN**

* * *

 **Roma** , **1606.**

Pintu sel sudah terlalu berkarat. Bunyinya menyakitkan jika angin memaksa masuk lebih kencang dari sela-sela batu sebagai fondasi utama bangunan. Belum ditambah semarak tetes demi tetes air yang belum kunjung berhenti. Ah, di luar pasti sedang hujan.

Ketuk sepatu menggema sepanjang lorong, semakin nyaring. Ditemani bunyi-bunyi becek. Namun pandangannya tak acuh, lebih memilih bersembunyi pandang sambil bersenandung kala derit paling kentara berhasil menusuk telinga. Ada beberapa langkah sesaat sebelum ikut duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin ini saatnya kau bicara, Merisi."

Sebuah meja, dua buah kursi, dua orang pria. Perbedaannya hanya nasib dan kasta. Satu sipir sementara satu lagi terdakwa.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya."

Decak meremehkan. Menantang sang tahanan mengangkat kelopak, beradu pandang lurus-lurus ke arah pria seumuran, "Kenyataannya lain. Kau sudah membunuhnya—pemuda malang itu."

"Kalau maksudmu Tomassoni, dia memang pantas mati,"

"Aku bicara soal Cecco."

Ruangan tidak layak mulai ketambahan deru napas-napas berat. Tarik lalu hembus.

"Dia... dia yang tidak percaya. Aku berusaha mengatakan padanya kalau dia bagian dari kehidupanku di masa-masa lalu. Sebelum dan sebelumnya. Aku bahkan berjanji untuk melukisnya di alam bebas, di antara rimbunan hijau Sisili. Bersedia mengkhianati gayaku selama ini sebagai bukti ucapan yang serius. Tapi dia tetap tidak percaya!"

Banyak di luar sana yang masih berpikir—terutama di jaman akhir Renaisans yang mengusung gaya Barok seperti ini—bahwa hal yang harus diwaspadai kedua setelah penyihir adalah pelaku seni. Tidak ada yang paham jalan pikiran mereka dan cara berkaryanya yang seakan tidak berbeda dengan ilmu magis.

"Kau? Dia? Kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Amor Vincit Omnia."

" _Cupid_ bersayap hitam itu? Kupikir karya paling kontroversial darimu itu Judith. Bahkan sri Paus dan segenap pihak Gereja ikut berpikir kalau kau mengandaikan diri seperti Judith."

Tawa terbahak yang dibuat-buat. Bagian kening ditahan oleh punggung lengan yang sikunya bersandar di meja kayu, "Tidak, tidak. Justru itu lebih seperti dia. Malaikat cantik menawan yang berhasil menyayat leherku. Dia Amor Vincit Omnia."

"Tapi sayapnya hitam."

"ITULAH DIA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!" gebrakan kasar. Makanan sedari pagi yang berhias kotoran tikus dibiarkan tercecer di tanah, tidak ada manfaatnya juga mengisi perut lagi dengan campuran penyakit, "Dia pemikat. Dia candu. Dan orang-orang tetap mengejarnya,"

"Termasuk kau?"

"Mereka boleh mengejarnya, tapi aku yang akan mendapatkannya."

Decak tidak sabaran, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya!? Jangan berbelit-belit!"

"Aku mencintainya!"

Tetes air yang sempat mengganggu entah sejak kapan absen di telinga. Hujan di luar mungkin sudah sepenuhnya berhenti, berganti lagi dengan kemilau cahaya matahari.

"Homoseksual menjadi kejahatan besar di Roma. Kau bisa dihukum berlapis karena pengakuan ini."

"Aku tetap mencintainya." dua tangan terlihat mengepal dalam geram, "Malam itu aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melukainya. Memang suatu kesalahan sudah memaksanya. Dia menolak tapi aku tetap memaksanya. Menelusuri semua permukaan kulitnya... mempermainkan tubuhnya... memperkosanya... aku—"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berbelit-belit!"

"Bantu aku keluar dari sini! Aku harus menepati janjiku!"

Padahal membunuh satu orang saja sudah termasuk pelanggaran tak termaafkan, dan ini sudah dua.

Maka jeda panjang setelahnya. Masing-masing menunduk entah kira-kira berapa lama. Tidak ada penanda waktu jelas tersedia di sana, bahkan mustahil untuk mengukir peralihan hari menggunakan ujung elemen tajam seperti makhluk primitif.

"Baik."

Mata tidak terawat terbelalak, "Kau serius?"

"Kau bisa saja bebas, Merisi, tapi kuberitahu satu hal. Lukisanmu tidak akan pernah selesai. Tidak pernah di kehidupan ini." merasa sangat cukup, satu dari pemegang dialog bangkit berdiri. Meninggalkan sang tahanan yang mulai kesetanan dan berteriak frustasi, "Dosa adalah dosa. Sudah menjadi hukumanmu untuk menanggungnya."

"TIDAK ADIL! YANG KULAKUKAN HANYA MENCINTAINYA! AKU HANYA MENCINTAINYA!"

Tanpa acuh. Di balik jeruji, langkah angkuh itu tetap menjauh, "Katakan itu pada Cecco di dunia sana."

Kemudian mereka ikut mencatat dalam segenap jiwa. Bahwa cinta mampu menjadi segala-galanya termasuk sebuah dosa.

* * *

.

「 _I envy with GREEN leaves that fell out from its tree. Free and does not feel the pain_. 」 **  
**.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 2015.**

"Isogai, di kananmu ada kupu-kupu lewat. Kau bisa mengejarnya."

"Duduklah sambil memainkan kaki-kakimu ke dalam sungai."

"Senyummu kurang alami, hei! Jangan tutupi wajahmu begitu!"

Perintah-perintah itu terdengar entah dari dahan sebelah mana. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hebat juga Sugaya bisa menggores sketsa sambil berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya.

Sementara pipi serupa porselen imitasi memilih berubah warna untuk kesekian kali, "I-ini terlalu memalukan, Sugaya?! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat!?"

Seharusnya Isogai tidak tergiur tawaran manis Picasso kelas E yang menjanjikan upah lima puluh ribu yen dalam sebuah pekerjaan berdurasi dua-tiga jam. Tidak sama sekali jika harus telanjang bulat di tengah alam bebas dan bertindak seperti manusia pertama yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

Semoga juga tidak ada serangga jahil hinggap yang bisa saja membuat seluruh kulitnya gatal-gatal.

"Makanya bersikaplah santai. Kau bisa berenang, bermain dengan kelinci gunung, mengumpulkan berbagai jenis rumput liar atau jamur. Apa saja!" suara Sugaya masih bergema dari atas, katanya kali ini _bird view_ menjadi sudut pandang yang dirasa cocok untuk menangkap sosok harapannya, "Jangan lupa tersenyum."

Entah siapa klien misterius yang meminta karya begitu seronok, Sugaya sendiri mengaku hanya mendapatkan tawaran tersebut melalui sebuah email. Deretan angka dari uang muka berjumlah luar biasa yang tercetak nyata dalam buku tabungannya menjadi bukti bahwa permintaan itu serius. Yakni menciptakan mahakarya polos dan terindah dengan Isogai Yuuma sebagai modelnya.

"Kalau berhasil, katanya lukisanku akan dibawa ke pameran internasional."

Isogai semakin tidak tega mendengar nada bicara Sugaya begitu antusias. Meski harus menjatuhkan wibawa, ia juga berkeinginan melihat teman sekelasnya sukses sampai ke belahan lain dunia.

Di atas hamparan rumput hijau tebal, mahkota legam terlihat kontras ketika memutuskan merebah. Merasa lelah karena sudah melangkah kian kemari. Bermain dengan rupa-rupa tetumbuhan, belum ditambah telapak kakinya yang polos acapkali mengiris kerikil meski tidak sampai berdarah. Di manapun Sugaya berada sekarang dengan hasil coret-coretnya, ia tidak peduli lagi. _Toh_ , sejak awal perannya hanya berekspresi bebas layaknya peri-peri hutan dalam dongeng.

Kelopaknya terasa berat. Lensa emasnya perlahan bersembunyi.

"Kau tahu, Sugaya." lebih kepada bisik, tidak bermaksud untuk didengar, "Aku tidak ingat, tapi sepertinya seseorang pernah berjanji seperti ini padaku. Rasanya rindu sekali..."

Merdu instrumen alam lamat-lamat menghantar Isogai menuju dunia mimpi. Posenya saat itu menjadi yang paling natural dan paling disukai. Sketsa Sugaya hampir selesai. Hanya perlu sengaja membubuhkan sepasang sayap imajiner sebagai sentuhan akhir.

Berwarna hitam.

"Tidurlah sejenak, malaikat."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Back:_** ** _ **YELLOW** (_** **2016･03･08)**

 ** _Next_ : VIOLET (2016･03･22)**


End file.
